Thinking of you
by BabyLolly14
Summary: All summer Sean and Emma have been thinking of each other.What will they do?Also Emma starts the first day of 11th grade and forgives Spinner?R&R Please


**"Thinking of You"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any part of Degrassi**

**Summary: All summer Sean and Emma have been thinking of each other.What will they do?Also Emma starts the first day of 11th grade and forgives Spinner?R&R Please**

Sean pov

Just walking home form school,I slammed the door shut."I got to get her out of my mind," I said to myself.All I seem to do is think about her.Every where I turn I see her,only that it is not her.I tried to date someone else but it didn't work out.I miss her smile,her blond hair,looking into her eyes.She is the perttyest girl in Degrassi.Emma Nelson,cause girl."Maybe I should try and call her?" I picked up the phone and dialed the number I haven't called since our big break-up.I tried and I tried but all I kept getting was a busy signal."I guess I should try again later." I went to my room and fell in to a deep sleep...for a while at least.

"Ring Ring!Ring Ring!"

I answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Sean." the voice on the other end replied

Emma pov

"I can't believe we are in 11th grade now" Manny said as her,Jt,Toby,and me walked up the Degrassi front steps.

"Yeah! New teachers,new students,new principal..."

"New girls" Jt added after Toby,while looking at a group of new girls.

"Aren't you with Liberty still?" Manny asked now as we walked in to the building

"Ever since she moved we tried the long distance relation ship.Well...it didn't work out to good,so I broke up with her."

"Sorry to hear that." Toby said feeling sorry for JT

Manny trying to change the subject "So Em,what's your goal this year?"

"Not to feel sorry for any one and not to make new friends because they will just try to shot you"

Manny,Toby,and Jt all looked at each other as the first bell rang

"Well see guys later." I said

"Wait,were are you going?"

"First period duh."

"Oh"

For the first time I don't really fell like being at school,being here made me think of him.But I have to get through it.Well,first period went fine then second.Manny was in my second period.We didn't talk much,well I didn't talk much but Manny of course did.When I walked in to third I saw Spinner.

"Hey," he said "you can sit here"

"Thanks" I said as I sat down next to him."I thought you were suppose to be in 10th.You know,since you got ex spelled"

"Yeah,but I earned credit over summer,to go up a grade."

"Oh."

"Look,I'm sorry about what happened last year with Rick.If me and Jay didn't..."

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah.I guess." Talking about it made me feel weird,so I just said anything that will make him shut up.

"O.k. class.Welcome to science" the teacher said

At lunch I sat quietly with the rest of the gang thinking about Sean.

"Emma,are you ok?"Jt asked

"I'm fine"

"You seem to be quite lately"

"Yeah.I tried to talk to you in second but you wouldn't talk."

"I'm fine ok.No need to worry" I couldn't tell them.At least not yet.

Going to fourth,I walked through the familiar hall way.The hallway that I almost got shot.The one where he saved my life.The one I will never forget.As I walked in fourth period all the seats were taken,except one.Right next to Spinner.For some reason I had two classes with spinner.I guess no one wanted to be next to him since what he did last year.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked

"No,it's free!" he said with a happy face.

"So another class with you?" I said sitting down once again next to him

"I guess so"

"Rule number one...no talking in class!." The teacher told us.We both looked at each other and stood silent for the rest of the period.

Finally after fourth there was fifth then sixth.I was so happy when the last bell rang.First day of school was finally over.

"Hello! Anyone here?" I said as I walked in the house

"In here Em!" My mom answered right away

As I walked in my parents room I saw a whole bunch of pictures scattered on t he floor "Whats gonging on in here?"

"Caitlin called me,she said she lost her picture of her,Joey,and the kids.She asked me if I could mail her the copy I had,but now I can't find it"

"Uh,mom.You gave it to Joey since he gave his to Caitlin remember?"

"Oh yeah thats right.Well at least it wasn't that much of a waste.I found some good pictures.That reminds me,I found a picture you might want.I put on top of your dresser"

"Really.Ok.I was about to head to my room anyways"

"Emma don't forget to get ready.We are going out to eat tonight"

When I got in my room I through my back pack on the floor and went to pick up the picture.

"Sean?" It was a picture of Sean.I was thinking of him today actually all summer.I kept thinking about him,so it made me happy to see the picture

"Em,are you getting ready?" Spiked yelled out

"Yeah" I put the picture back down so I can get ready

At dinner I thought about him.I realized that I really missed him.If only he didn't leave we could have fixed everything.The pain we both felt.When I got home I checked my missed messages.7 missed.

"Manny,Manny,Jt,Manny,Sean...SEAN!" Why did Sean try to call?I continued to check"Sean,Sean.He tried to call me three times?" Why is it all of a sudden he is tying to call me.He has never tried to call me.May be I should try to call him back.the first time I called him he didn't answer neither the second.By the third call,I got to her his voice again.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Sean."

"Emma?"

"Yeah.I got to go.I think this was a mastake to call you back"

"No,wait! Look,I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"But why did you try to call after all these months"

"Because...because all I seem to do lately is think about you.I don't know why but I really miss talking to you."

"Yeah me too.When you stood in Wasaga,I felt like I need you more then I did.I really miss you Sean"

"I do too.I was thinking,maybe we should talk more.You know,catch up on the past year."

"Yeah,I'll like that"

"Sean,you need to get off the phone! I've got some great news!"Sean's mom yelled in the back round

"I got to go.Talk to tommorrow?"

"Of course"

"Cool.Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and laid on my bed with a big smile on my face."I can't wait till tomorrow"

**Ok.That is the end of chapter 1.Please R&R.Just a reminder,this is my first fan fic so please try not to be harsh.Thank!**

**-**BabyLolly14


End file.
